FNAF Soul Savior
by Tim3Winder
Summary: When he signed up for the job, Mike Schmidt thought that he would just work a shitty job at a shitty pizzeria. He never thought that he would uncover a murder mystery long forgotten.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Humans are fickle creatures. They will hug you, support you. And then strike you in the back while you aren't looking." The voice in the darkness exclaims as he chops the finger off of the child. "But there's one fact that cannot be disputed, one thing that is so integrated into our nature that we cannot change no matter how hard we try." The smallest boy was wearing a now bloody t-shirt of a fox and was adorned with a small eyepatch. Sadly for this boy, he had found him, and with this last swipe the first hand was devoid of fingers. "We humans invented a sport so greedy that only we could think it up." The second hand finished, the man silenced the child and moved over to a small girl with a cupcake T-shirt and a nametag that read Lily on her shirt. The thing that sticks out the most while looking at her, is her wide eyes, pure primal flowing out of every orifice… because she knew her turn was next.

The man stood over her and could only think of one thing.

HOW BEAUTIFUL IT WAS

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELPPPPPPPPPPP! "

She screamed as he descended upon her and stabbed her in her stomach over and over and over and OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

Her mangled corpse was sprawled on the floor staring with dead eyes up at the ceiling. As he wiped of his face he examined his artwork. Blood splattered the walls and he was overwhelmed by the sweet aroma in the air. The aroma of Death. "Next." he muttered creeping towards a chubby little boy with a bunny hat and a T-shirt with a guitar on it. He took his knife and proceed to skin his fat body. He peeled the fat off until he saw his sweet insides. Ignoring his screams he proceeded to scoop out his insides until only one organ remained. His heart. He took his knife and proceeded to smoothly stab the heart. That ends all chances of survival for that fat fuck. Wasting no time he leapt from the rotting corpse to the next boy. A brunette with blue eyes who was staring up at him defiantly. He was wearing a T-shirt which showed a bear with similar blue eyes. "This is a tough one" he thought staring into his diamond blue eyes. "I can't wait to break him." he thought as he extracted the fingernails one after the other. When he finished one hand he went to the other. When he finished the hands he went to the toes. Eventually the kid screamed… they always do. The last boy was the most interesting. He was slumped to the ground looking up at him. The most interesting thing about him was that he was looking up at him almost like he was…. disinterested. "Interesting" he thought as he began to "silence" him. "The only sport that embodies the true nature of humans. The sport… of murder." Finishing his deed he inspected the blood on his purple body.

 _Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but there wasn't much to write in this chapter, it was more to set the atmosphere of the book. Thanks For reading =)_

 _….even if it was short…._


	2. Chapter 1 - Vision

Vision

Mike

"AHH!" I yelled, as I toppled off the side of my bed. Panting, my eyes darted around the room, trying to get a feel for my surroundings. I was in my room, under a mess of fluffy blankets. My hands gripped the carpeted floor as I scanned the room. My room was small, with blue walls and only a lamp, small bed and closet.

I was startled as the door to my room slammed open. "Bro what's up?"

My sister Emily said half heartedly, as she looked down on me. In terms of looks, we look quite similar. We both had brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and a skinny frame. She was 16, while I was 19. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"N-Nothing!" I yelped jumping back into reality. She glanced around the room for a few seconds before turning her gaze back on me. "Whatever.

" she said half heartedly before turning back toward the door. "Breakfast is ready, come down soon." She said, leaving the room.

"Ok." I said getting up and ruffling my hair. The room was a mess, I had managed to knock over the lamp and the blankets were flown across the floor. "Shit" I muttered before picking myself up and grabbing the blankets. I made the bed and replaced the lamp. I then moved over to my closet and pulled on a white t-shirt and blue shorts. I pulled out my uniform and put it in a bag before closing the closet and exiting the room.

My house was of simple design. It was a 2 story house with a small foyer and a kitchen in front, a living room to the right and a dining room right of the kitchen. In the foyer and to the right was a stairwell that lead to the second floor. To the right of the top of the stairs was the master bedroom. Left of the stairway was my room, and just left of that was Emily's.

I exited my room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Upon arrival I was meet with the sweet aroma of pancakes.

"Finally up I see." Mom as I sat down.

"Mmm-hmmm." I said as I gobbled down the pancakes.

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak with your mouth full." Dad said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry." I said after taking a big gulp.

"So today's the big day." Dad said. "You're finally getting your first job." He said with a smile.

"It had to happen eventually." Emily said looking at dad.

"Yes yes, it did" he laughed

"Hey I'm in the room you know." I said a little annoyed

Emily looked over at me with her calculating eyes."Oh really? I never noticed." She said with mock surprise.

"Anyway," I said, turning towards my dad. "I have to go in early and get acquainted with the building."

"What is it called again?" Dad asked scratching his chin "Candy's Burgers and Fries, right?"

"Its Freddy's Pizzeria Dad" I said smiling. "Well I've got to go" I said standing up. "Thanks for the pancakes, Mom." I said over my shoulder.

As I was about to exit the building someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to Emily standing there. "What's up?" I asked.

"Mike…. Be careful" She said "I have a bad feeling about that place"

"Don't worry." I said ruffling her head "I'll be back by 7." I said as I opened the door. As I closed the door I heard Emily mutter something.

"Mike,…..you liar."

I drove to the Pizzeria and parked out side it. It was 11:45 Am and I was scheduled to come in at 12 Pm. After I exited the car, I stood in front of the pizzeria before heading in.

Looking back, I wish I had looked behind me…...

Because then I would have seen….

The man in purple, smiling….


End file.
